There is no admission that the background art disclosed in this section legally constitutes prior art.
Amateur gardeners have attempted to establish and grow fruits and vegetables in a backyard setting, and have met with varying degrees of success. There have been a variety of reasons for less than desirable results.
For example, soil conditions vary widely, and amateur gardeners may not have the time or knowledge to properly prepare the soil for suitable growing conditions. Other deterrents to successful gardening of comestible products relate to creatures such as gophers, rabbits, and other animals, who will eat otherwise healthy plants.